Destiny
by EderNimrais
Summary: What if Roxas knocked Riku out before he transformed. How far would The Key of Destiny get before the numbers game finally caught up to him or will he defy all the odds and release Kingdom Hearts?
1. Chapter 1 - Dancing Water

"I am me, nobody else!" Roxas yelled and summoned back Oathkeeper in his left hand and charged forward at the white haired man who was taunting him. Roxas jumped up and did a cross slash but his target moved to the right and avoided the move. Seeing this, the nobody took Oblivion and swung it at the man's waist but was blocked by a dark barrier. Seizing the moment, Roxas threw Oathkeeper at him whch caused the target to jump. "You're finished!" Roxas yelled and nailed his opponent with a chop which sent the boy flying to the ground. Roxas landed back on the ground and looked over the damage.

"Ugh…" were the only words that came out of Riku's mouth before falling into unconsciousness.

"Took long enough to take you down." Roxas said and began to walk away from the small crater he formed from the impact of the battle. He let his keyblades vanished and put his hood back on and proceeded to the place where everything really began for the keyblade wielder, The Castle That Never Was

* * *

Reaching the laser bridge after ten minutes of walking across it Roxas as intercepted by legions of heartless. Not wanting to waste his time with the nuisance, He summoned his keyblades and charged through the mass, cutting down any enemy in his path. Reaching the elevator that lead to the stairway that would lead his to his ultimate goal, he pressed the button and began to shot up knewing he would have to fight his former comrades. What he did not expect was the man before him as the elevator stopped and he say an army of water clones.

"Yo Roxas, how you doing?" Demxy said while messing around with his Sitar but that also was also his weapon.

"Get out of my way, or I will cut you down." Roxas said in an obvious hint of anger. He figured that his first opponent would be either Saix or Xigbar since he was a very deadly enemy, not this clown who did nothing but played guitar on the couch in between what very few missions he actually did.

"Ya, about that… I was told if I didn't fight, Xemnas would eliminate me. Hate to break it to ya but he is a lot more scary then you are, no offence." What Demxy said was the last thing he wanted to say. He not only said the name of the man Roxas was going to kill for all the pain he caused but also called the boy weaker, not in the actually name but to Roxas right now, it matter little.

"Fine, you better hope that guitar can play your final rights." Roxas dashed towards the first water clone before him and slashed it in half with Oblivion.

"Dance water dance!" Demxy said as the clones of hims of image responded and began to almost dance at Roxas but in a sort of way that they would harm him if they hit him, an act which angered the boy even more. Cutting down clone after clone, he reached the maestro of this dance and made a diagonal cut with Oathkeeper which made contact. Demxy fell back and remained still but nothing was happening. Clapping was heard from the top of the staircase and it was Demxy. Roxas looked down and saw that the target he killed was just another clone of the prankster. "That was pretty close, if I didn't come up with that before hand, I would be dead." His voice was cut off by Roxas in the face of the nobody before him and ultimately silenced by a decapitation from Oblivion. Once again though, the body and rolling head turned to water and annoyance filled the boy.

"That's it!" Roxas shouted and place both of his keyblades together in front of him and began to float. Around the boy were thirteen small pillars of the nobody symbol. Once Roxas reached the necessary height to overlook the clones, he flipped his body around and held his keyblades above him and a stream of light shot out and soon the sky turned into twilight scene. Suddenly, Roxas spun in a complete circle and his keyblades began to rotate in a very fast speed. "Come on!" Roxas shouted as hundreds of orbs of light began to shot out of where the blades were rotating and homed in on the clones. Clone upon clone were vanquished until only one was left on his knees.

"Wait, can we talk about-"

"No." Roxas said and slashed through the first of many opponents that stood in his way of reaching Kingdom Hearts. Demxy dropped his Sitar which disappeared into bubbles and the holder fell to his knees before the darkness took his body. Roxas let his keyblades disappear and began to climb the stairs again. Unknown to the boy, four nobodies of incredible strength were watching the battle.

"Dang, I guess I lost the bet, he didn't even last a full minute against Roxas." Xigbar said and handed Saix a small bag of muney but the man did not accept it for he was deep in through.

"He is becoming a danger to everyone in the Organization, he needs to be taken care of before he can cause any more damage." Saix said knowing only a fraction of the power Roxas had since he fought him before leaving. The third figure remained silent and was taking everything into his mind and formulating plans on how to deal with the Key of Destiny.

"Xaldin, you are to deal with the boy." Xemnas said and vanished into darkness to leave the three alone.

"Sucks to be you, you have the pleasure of babysitting the boy now.." Xigbar teased the lance wielder and disappeared into darkness before he could react. Saix however decided to give him a warning.

"Do not underestimate him, he defeated me in battle, and that was while Xion was keeping his true power back. You must be ware of what he is truly capable of." Saix lectured his warning the two entered into the realm of darkness to get to their next destination. For Xaldin, it was Naught's Skyway and the end of the keyblade wielder's existence.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **If there is one series that has influenced me, it would have to be Kingdom Hearts. to add onto that, this is the biggest what if scenario that I have sadly not found anyone do really.

For those of you who are hoping the Roxas will get a clean sweep on the Organization, my answer is this. To get a sweep on the remaining Organization is very slim but is possible. That being said, I am being realistic with Roxas' skills, and more importantly his anger and reactions with said anger, so he will have to use what he has at his disposal and control his anger to win the day.

One more thing, I am bound to make mistakes here and there so please work with me here, I am doing this for you... even though this will probably be lost in the hundreds of stories posted every minute or so.


	2. Chapter 2 - Guardian Wind

Entering through the doorway to the large room that Roxas had trained in for a little bit of his earlier days of the Organization, he was relieved to see no one thing inside of it. Roxas slowly walked into the rectangle of the room when a white void appeared in front of the boy and the first emotion in his being was shock.

"You…" What stood in front of Roxas was the Samurai Nobody, his nobody servant that he controlled. Silence broke out between the two since the being could not speak. Roxas knew that some of his servants had minds of their own and could understand right from wrong, that however did not stop them from faithfully serving him during the hard times. The only question was which said was it on.

"…" Nothing came from the nobody as Roxas took a step forward and took the initiative.

"Leave now and prevent the other types of nobodies from harassing me, go…" Roxas gave the order and the being slowly bowed and preceded to follow his masters orders and vanished into white nothingness. Taking this as a yes Roxas enter the Naught's Skyway through the door. Opening the door, he saw what appeared to be a lance charge straight at his head. Rolling underneath the weapon, he summons his keyblades and held Oathkeeper in front of whatever was attacking him. Roxas saw the weapon return to its wielder and then and then the opponent was obvious to the boy.

"Roxas."

"Xaldin…" Roxas said and took his signature dual wielding fighting stance. "Do not stand in my way; otherwise you will suffer the same fate as Demyx." He threatened the man who laughed at this attempt.

"You stand no chance against me here Roxas, you cannot touch me out here and you are trapped to the ground of the castle." Xaldin explained and formed his Lindworm into the Dragoon weapon. "Surrender now and I will have your death me a quick and painless one. He said as Roxas threw Oblivion at him which was his answer. "Very well, wind guard me." Xaldin said and the lances unattached from each other and formed around him. Roxas resummoned Oblivion and looked over his options, something he could only do in a calm state.

"**He has about every advantage I can think of, speed, strength, flexibility, maneuverability, everything." **Roxas thought as a lance charged at him and stabbed into the castle and quickly returned to the wielder. Roxas began to run up the ran while shooting pillars of light at the nobody who easily dodged them and with a smirk. Running up the second ramped, he quickstepped out of the way of two lances and slashed at them to try and break them but to no avail.

"You should have accepted my offer before Roxas."

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted as he began to let his rage overtake his judgment. Suddenly, a Dragoon nobody shot past the boy who made the first mistake and turned around to see what was behind him. What he saw was about twenty Dragoon nobodies ready to fight but Roxas then was inflicted with an excruciating pain in his right leg. Roxas shouted in pain and fell to one knee and made the second mistake and turned his head to see what hit him. What happened was a ball of wind shot out of the lances and nailed Roxas in the right calf muscle. What Roxas didn't see was a Dragoon close the distance between itself and the boy. Before he could blink, he saw the being slice into two pieces and vanished. To the sides of Roxas stood two Samurai nobodies who were protecting their leader from harm, emotionless as ever. Taking this as a sign that his back is secure, he turned his attention to the bigger problem, Xaldin.

"The Samurai nobody still follow you I see, very interesting." Xaldin said surprised by the discovery. What he didn't notice was Roxas beginning to glow white. Xaldin readied himself for whatever the boy was preparing to do. Suddenly Roxas vanished with a streak of light being left behind and pillars of light raced to the wind user who used three lances to block the magic. Xaldin heard something behind him and sent a lance to his back and saw it was a white keyblade glowing white and spinning rapidly. At the same moment, a black keyblade went towards his front and he moved another lance to block it. As soon as the keyblades appeared, they vanished but not before Xaldin could see a very anger Roxas' face with his hood removed. The two keyblades came back but at different angles and unknown to either combatant, the lances were starting to weaken form the constant abuse of light and keyblade strikes. Another wave of light and spinning keyblades hit the lances and again until the count was up to five.

"Enough!" Xaldin shouted and began to glow a greenish aura around his being. Roxas returned to the castle's walkway but glides on the surface and in a bright light up the walls to avoid the lances strikes. After a minutes of dodging lances, Lindworm formed up and formed the mighty Dragoon and began to shoot concentrated wind at the keyblade master who did probably the most gutsy move he has every done, he dove straight into the blast while using the pillars of light as a shield to prevent a majority of the damage hitting him after getting half way through it, Xaldin sent in a lance to stop the boy who got out and glided over the wind and with Oblivion, slashed through the lance and was on top of the nobody.

"Die!" Roxas shouted and threw his keyblades which began to spin around at a much greater velocity and hit the man every time. The Dragoon began to lose control and was hitting the castle itself as Roxas continued the pummel. He waved his hand to the side and the keyblades spun around him and at last he used the light and darkness in his body and formed am explosive aura around his body which sen the nobody crashing to the castle. Roxas then sailed in his direction and slashed Oathkeeper down the whole body to finsh the member off.

"It seems… I underestimated you boy…" The last words of Xaldin entered the mind of the boy as darkness took the third member of the Organization. The pain in Roxas' leg quickly caught to the boy who fell onto his knees from the pain. He put his hand into his coat pocket and uncorked one of three Mega Elixirs he has on him.

"I need to use it." Roxas said to himself and drank the liquid inside of the bottle, quickly the pain in his leg stopped the exhaustion that came fm using the light pillars disappeared as he jumped up to the top-level and saw that the two nobodies were standing tall and no other types were around. "Good jo-" Roxas began as a Sniper nobody appeared but time slowed as the Samurai nobody slowly drew its weapon and slashed through the Sniper and feel onto the ground and disappeared into the white void. Sheathing its weapon and still mute as ever. They disappeared to another location as Roxas did not waste any time and left Naught's Skyway and a hard-won battle.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Including the Samurai Nobody was a last second idea which I think is a good choice on my part. Looking back on this chapter, putting Xaldin against Roxas this early was a bad idea to be honest but I think it would be manageable for him to defeat… unless you are playing KH2, then it's hell, which is what he went through. Having Roxas only have three Mega Elixirs will be a key point in the future so keep that in mind since he still has a lot of members to go through and only two times can he heal himself completely now...


	3. Chapter 3 - Gambling Marksmanship

Enter the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, Roxas was on guard due to what just transpire before Xaldin, he needed to be ready to any specific member having an advantage with the room he was in. After making it half way thought the upper level, a portal opened behind him and quickly tunred the see the foe.

"Hello Roxas." The figure was none other than Luxord who, aside from Axel and Xion was probably the only other members of the Organization he could trust. Why he did not know but he felt something similar between the two and as such, they got along well. "You have been doing quite well for yourself so far."

"Do not stand in my way Luxord, you have seen what happens to those who do so."

"Indeed, you have shown a great deal of improvement in your fighting skill in your absence, such so I think few members of our order can stand up to you." Luxord pulled out a desk of thirteen cards and began to move them around.

"Do you still intend to stand in my way?"

"No, that is a bet I am not willing to take, I am here to tell you the road ahead will be full of danger and recommend you leave before it ends you for good."

"So instead of fighting me to stop me, you are trying to talk me out of this…" Roxas said getting slightly annoyed by the stalling which the gambler caught sight of immediately.

"Very well, I will not hold you up any longer."

"But I will." A voice echoed through the air as a shot went in the direction of Luxord who used a card to block the projectile. A corridor of darkness opened and out came the last man who Roxas wanted to see, Xigbar. "You disappoint me Luxord, I would have thought your loyalty would have gotten the better of you."

"Even a loyal servant must know when a player if bluffing, I shall leave this dance." Luxord said and left through his own corridor and the two nobodies stared at each other, Roxas doing so that would send chills down the man's spine, if that could be possible though.

"Oh don't look at me like that puppy, are you angry at me?" Xigbar taunted the boy who sent a pillar of light at the marksmen who jumped of the top level. Roxas ran to the scene and didn't see him down on the bottom level. "Psst, behind you." Xigbar whispered and Roxas tried to summon Oblivion and slash the trickster behind him but got a kick to the jaw changed that plan and he went sailing to the ground level of the hall. Throwing himself back to his feet, he stared at the nobody and summon Oathkeeper and began to think of any way to be the number two.

"**Jerk thinks I'm going to go down so easily, I'll just have to show him a thing or two before I finish him off."** Roxas' thoughts were silenced by a large projectile closing the distance to him as he rolled to the side and the shot ricocheted around the room as Roxas saw he was trapped in a box.

"Gotta now, you really shouldn't have betrayed us Roxas." Xigbar said with a smiled and shot another laser shot at his target and began to run around the box like a trapped animal. "Will you stop running around like a chicken that lost its head and take the shot like a man?" Xigbar shouted and continued to shot laser after laser as Roxas began to take a beating from the shots become more and more in the room. Roxas hit one laser shot and saw it hit the box he was trapped inside as an idea entered into the mind of the boy who began to glide around and hit each shot against the room until either they disappeared or the box broke. "See ya Roxas!" Xigbar taunted and charged up his strongest projectile yet and released it at the boy who smiled and kicked it right back and such a shot destroyed the box the keyblade wielder was trapped in. "Ugh… what the hell is that about!?" Xigbar shouted and asked at the same time.

"Doesn't, matter your mine!" Roxas exclaimed and jumped up to the top floor and took a lunge at the sniper.

"Sorry, I'm not ready to fight you for real yet kid, maybe another time." Xigbar taunted and summoned a corridor underneath him and slipped though it and avoided the lunge from Oathkeeper. Roxas turned and slammed Oblivion at the portal on the ground which did nothing at all. Up above the anger keyblade wielder were Luxord and Axel who were discussing what will happen in the near future.

"Do you think he can make it all the way?" Axel asked the man who spoke with the keyblade wielder a moment ago.

"Maybe, either Saix will stop him if he fights Roxas in Addled Impasse since he needed to get through the gate to get to Kingdom Hearts or Xigbar if he really tries against the boy. I must say though, he has impressed me since returning back here." Luxord said interested in why the boy got so strong in such a short time. Axel knew full well why he was doing so well since a girl who he thought he memorized her name told him.

"What about if he beats both and gets to Xemnas, think he has a chance?" Axel asked as the two looked each other in the eyes and back at the boy who was about to leave the room.

"Honestly, I would bet on Xemnas winning but Roxas will definitely give our leader a fight I assume." Luxord put his claim on the final battle if Roxas gets to it but to him, the chances were very slime at best. Axel looked down on his bestfriend and began to wonder if he could do it as Roxas entered the Proof of Existence.

* * *

"-iku…" A voice echoed through the head of the fallen boy who was laying in a crater in the Dark City "Wake up Riku…" the voice became loud until at last Riku realized it was Namine's voice speaking to him. Hearing said voice, Riku rose us as if from the grave and looked over the situation he was sitting in.

"I lost it seems… which means, oh no, Roxas!" Riku shouted and sprinted towards the castle's laser walkway with Soul Eater in hand. Running up said bridge, he comes into contract with legion upon legion of heartless but since Riku has given up the element of surprise in favor of having Soul Eater out, this did not intimidate the keyblade wielder at all. "Dark Firaga Storm!" Riku shouted and shot a dark variant of Firara out of his keyblade into the sky but suddenly separated into million of smaller ones and rained down on the heartless. After the fireworks settled, Riku dashed forwards one more to try and catch the missing nobody he was sent to capture and bring back alive.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Riku is alive and well people, do you really think I would have the guts to kill off one of the most loved characters in the series so early and in my first KH fanfic? I can just see the Riku fangirls right now, they would kill me on sight if I killed him off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lunar Divide

After his skirmish with Xigbar, the nobody enter into a room he was unfamiliar with there were multiple portal like terminals but only one was blue instead of either deactivated or red on the inside. The symbol appeared to be a claymore which Roxas knew what it meant. Jumping into the portal, he ended up in Addled Impasse, a place that Axel joked that Saix lived in the room. Slowly walking down the hallway to reach a larger area, he saw Saix staring at Kingdom Hearts itself and with no care for the intruder.

"You…" Roxas began as an anger filled the boy of what he has done to not only him but a person who he could not remember. Saix slowly turned around and looked the boy in the eyes. Anger, hatred, despise, feelings a nobody should not be able to have or understand. "You have causing me so much pain, all because of you!" Roxas shouted and summoned his weapons and began to glow white from the light within him, showing he was dead serious on destroying Saix.

"Last time, you only had a fraction of what I am capable of boy, let us see if you are able to withstand the moons power." Saix said, closing his eyes and began to float with his claymore floating behind him. Roxas could feel that the nobody was gaining strength by the second so he responded by sending a pillar of light to cause a reaction. Instead of blocking and dodging, Saix took the attack and did not move an inch. Furiously eyeing his eyes, his features began to change, his hair began to move about, his fangs grew sharped and the claymore was spinning. "Moon shine down… Rahhh!" Saix shouted the last part as the claymore exploded with energy and transformed. A bluish aura surrounded the beserker. Saix took the claymore from behind him and slammed it down to the ground and created a shockwave on the ground which surprised Roxas who couldn't jump out of the way. Taking the full brunt of the attack, Roxas threw himself up into the air and got a claymore in the stomach as a result of his attempt to dodge. Said weapon disappeared into think air as Roxas saw Saix jump up and slam his weapon in Roxas' direction.

"Crap!" Roxas shouted and glided to the left and dodged the impact but debris blinded the boy. He landed on his feet and saw the second in command still was pissed as hell. "Fine, have it your way!" Roxas shouted and dashed forwards without a second thought on his mind of any consciousness. Running straight at his target, six pillars of light were in front of the boy who was winding up Oathkeeper. This plan was ended with Saix going completely through the light wall and at Roxas. Not able to respond in time, Roxas took a smack in the face of the claymore and sailed to the glass wall which surprisingly held. Getting up to his feet, he cracked his neck and stood ready for the next attack.

"All shall be lost to you Roxas!" Saix shouted and the aura expanded once more around the man as intimidation hit the boy but remained determined to fight. Saix began to run, causing shockwaves with each step which got the boys foot off balance. After ten steps, he zoomed through the room and nearly hit Roxas in the leg. Not waiting any longer, Roxas glided, casuing an almost afterimage on the ground and the two began to clash blow for blow, Saix winning more of the clashes then Roxas. The last clash threw Roxas onto the west wall, blood coming from his mouth from internal bleeding. Roxas coughed up some blood and looked at the red liquid wondering what it was. Since the boy was a nobody, he should not be able to bleed. Looking into the murderous eyes of Saix, he began to see two of him, then one and back to two.

"**Please Roxas, set Kingdom Hearts free, only you can do it…"** Roxas heard a female voice that seemed so familiar that he could put his tongue on it. **"Please Roxas, don't give up…" **Again the voice entered his head and the first letter of the person's name entered his head

"X…" Roxas said and did not notice that Saix had reverted back to his normal state, thinking the fight was over.

"You still are on about that failure, Xion is nothing more than a failure and nothing more, just like you." Saix said as he said probably the last thing he should have, he spoke the female's name to Roxas.

"Xion…" Roxas said as memories began to enter his mind of who this person was. "Xion…" Again he said the name as Saix saw the boy was not yet dead and decided the reenter berserk state and finsih the traitor. "Xion!" Roxas shouted as his will forced his body to move and Roxas rose to his feet with keyblades back in his hand. "Come on!" Roxas shouted as both Oblivion and Oathkeeper began to glow right as the tranformation completed

"Begone!" Saix shouted and threw his claymore at Roxas who deflected it and charged Saix with the last of his strength.

"Die!" Roxas screamed and began to vicoiusly slash his keyblades on pair with Saix's claymore to eahc blow, in so doing a slight magnitude appeared in the room as Roxas began impliments the pillars of light with each slash and chop. Clashing Oblivion with Lunatic, Roxas held Oathkeeper in the air and light began to shot out from the blade and surrounded the two. "Event Horizon!" Roxas shouted his limit break as the pillars split into four different directions. Saix kicked the boy back and the two stood ready to deal the finishing blow to the other. Moving at high speeds, the two were at each others face as time slowed. Roxas had Oblivion coming down and Oathkeeper in for a slash in the center while Saix was going for an overhead chop. As soon as it started, the two passed each other and stood completely still from the after effect. Roxas, who many considered the youngest but strongest member of the organization, began to fall forward. Saix however, did not get to gloat as he received a dual blow on the neck and chest. The claymore fell out of his hands as he stared out at Kingdom Hearts and finally fell over onto the cold steel. To Roxas' credit, he only fell to his knees but the boy did not go through the final clash without any injury, the upper chest area was cut almost clean open and the boy was breathing heavliy. Roxas reached for his coat pocket and grabbed another Mega Elixer and drank it. The wounds he was inflicted with began to close and his energy was restored, although the wounds he could still feel. "Wait…" roxas began and entered his coat pocket and his fear was relized. "The last Elixer. It's shattered…" Roxas said in near disbelief. The potion he took was the last one he would take in this gauntlet and he still had two founding members to get through and one of them was Xemnas himself. Toughing it out, the boy got up and left the cursed room and to the next area.

* * *

**Author's notes – **Shorter then I hoped but oh well, this is how I think it would play out. No healing options and having to get through Xigbar and Xemnas back to back… it will be very interesting to see how he gets through this alive.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dual Wielding Masters

To Riku's credit, he has been able to mow down legions of heartless and nobody alike for the past five minutes and keep a running pace. Reaching a room with a balcony that lead to the direction he needed to go, he did a backflip up to it and continued running to find the rouge member of The Organization.

* * *

Roxas was running through Ruin and Creation's Passage but was on complete guard while running across the ethereal bridges. What was throwing the boy off was that he should run into Xigbar since this room is so large, the keyblade wielder would be forced to fight with only magic which tires him out quicker than actual fighting. If Roxas got through this room alive, he would be at the Altar of Naught and have a granted shot at Kingdom Hearts. After crossing the final bridge and overlooking the area, he still could not believe that no one stopped him. Throwing this logic aside, he left the room and went up to the stairs. Meanwhile, Riku happen to arrive in the room and saw Roxas walk into another. Dashing in the direction of the nobody, he was stopped by a precision shot at the front of his feet. He summoned Soul Eater and held it up with his right hand and his left held out as if to grab his opponent.

"Can't let you get ahold of the little runt, Xemnas wants to teach the traitor some manners before destroying him." A figure said at the top of the room with a eye patch and a crocked grin on his face.

"Get out of my way, I need to get Roxas!" Riku shouted and slowly proceeded forward but had another shot at the front of his feet, this time almost hitting them.

"I really don't want to fight a Keyblade wielder, you guys are just a pain to deal with." Xigbar said and joined his guns together. "But if you really want the boy, come get him."

* * *

Roxas continued his climb up the stairs to the altar, one of the first places he ever saw the leaders face and where he will parish. After reaching the final step, the heart shape moon was in front of his vision as the boy slowly summoned Oathkeeper and held it at the object in the sky. Before he could fire a beam of light at it to destroy it, the world around him began to twist and turn as he held his keyblade. After the world stopped morphing, he was in front of a skyscraper and a small amount of land to stand on. What he saw next forced him to bring out the other keyblade and take his fighting distance.

"Nobody of the chosen, why must you neglect that which you are destined to serve?" Xemnas said in a play of word that Roxas did not either understand or care for, all the boy wanted was his head.

"Shut up, you promised answers to why I am who I am but all you guys did was using me and… and Xion!" He struggled to get the last name out but it was killing him inside with the name.

"That failure was following her path we layed out for her without trouble; that was until she began to think and wonder. If you two had just followed orders like children should, you would not have dismembered all must four in our Organization."

"Enough!" Roxas shouted and went in for a cut in the center of the leader. The attack did not hit but instead Xemnas formed a orb of blackness around his being and moved inside of it. Opening it behind the boy, he kicked Roxas to the skyscraper and disappeared.

"Come closer…" Xemnas said above the boy as he looked to see him on the top of it. Jumping onto the post and up to the bottom of the building, he ran up the exterior with Oathkeeper and Oblivion having sparks come from them as they ran along it. Xemnas did a backflip and charged downward but still not showing whatever weapon he possessed Roxas prepared to kill the leader in one slash and he swung Obivion forward but Xemnas jumped over the boy and looked him in the eyes by ripping the entire hood off to show his face. Roxas looked down and began to fall forward towards the ground. Landing on his feet, he dashed at him and began slashing away but all hits missed. Taking a leap back, his keyblades began to charge up and dashed forwards with light behind its attack. "Guard!" Xemnas said and an electric barrier stood in front of Roxas.

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed as he used his weapons to hold himself from falling backwards. Ethereal laser blades appeared where his hands should be and used the opening to punish the traitor. Hit after hit, Roxas could not block the attacks. After what could be considered a dance of death, Roxas was thrown to the skyscraper and Xemnas held the boy to his throat and above the ground.

"Parish, and allow darkness to consume you forever, never to return to the light." Xemnas said as he swung his blade at the boys head, looking for a decapitation. Unknown to the men, Roxas' Oathkeeper began to glow pure white without the owner putting energy into it with Oblivion. As the ethereal blade was about to make contact, a hand reach out to Roxas' left hand and lift the blade up. To the boy, he felt a familiar presence touch his left hand. Remembering the pain and suffering the man holding him hand done to him in the past, He opened his eyes and used Oathkeeper to block the blow and used Oblivion to get some distance. Xemnas threw himself back up onto the top of the skyscraper to reassess the situation.

"I made a promise…" Roxas said to himself as light began to form around him body and his anger growing. "That I would set Kingdom Hearts free…" He looked up at Xemnas and said person looked down on the defiant boy who would not accept fate. "AND I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Roxas shouted and rocketed towards the superior, leaving a small crater in his wake. Running up the building again, Roxas managed to clash with Xemnas halfway with Oblivion. He ducked, swung to the left and nailed him in the back with Oathkeeper from behind, nailing his first attack on the nobody.

"This power… she is influencing that keyblade with her will." Xemnas said looking at the white keyblade which was glowing as Roxas poured his energy into Oblivion and disappeared. A second later, Xemnas block a swipe of the blade and the two began to trade blow for blow, each taking what the other dished out. However, after this practice was preformed about twenty times, Roxas showed his was running low on stamina. Roxas blocked a double slash which pushed him back away from his opponent.

"I won't loss…" Roxas said and extending his hands out with his keyblades. "I will do whatever it takes." Roxas slammed his keyblades in front of him and held them above him. "Even if it cost me my life!" Roxas shouted and a beam of light shot out of the keyblade into the sky. Xemnas saw the beam separated in the sky and rained down death in the form of light. Using the orb to protect himself from any damage, Roxas grinned as he unleashed his ultimate attack "Magic Hour!" Roxas shouted as he did a complete backflip in the air and light shout out from his very being. What happened was Xemnas was blinded by the attack but more importantly, the illusion world Roxas was in shattered and the two were in the real word. Taking this opportunity, Roxas held both keyblades together in front of him and sent forth a ray of light and darkness at Kingdom Hearts. The resulting attack caused an explosive shockwave that could be heard all the way in the Dark City. All of the hearts that were stolen from the poor people began to drift off into different directions as Roxas smiled. His smile quickly vanished by excruciating pain coming through his chest. He looked down and saw an ethereal blade sticking out of his chest.

"You disappoint me Roxas, all of the hard work you two put in are now for nothing, your original will have much work to do to reform that which you have destroyed." Xemnas whispered to the boy who chuckled at this.

"Bite me…" Roxas coughed as the blade was forcefully pulled out and the Key of Destiny began to loss sight and fell to his knees. Roxas fell onto his side and laid there, unmotionless and without any feeling in his being. Xemnas did not walk away from this unscaved as his face is severely burned and his coat is almost burnt to a crisp. Needless to say, Roxas got in a pretty good last attack.

"**Thank you… Roxas." **A voice that Roxas heard before during his fight with Saix said as the boy was able to give a small but noticeable smile to the leader of the Organization before darkness took the boy, As Roxas faded into the darkness, a small light could be seen in the abyss of shadow that he was in.

* * *

"You know… I really do… hate you guys… breaking into our home and all." Xigbar said as Riku slashed down at the neck of the nobody who immediately began to vanish into the realm of nothingness. At the very end of his fight, a light hit the boy and nobody and his keyblade transformed into something else. Riku could feel the outcome of the fight up in the next room and after his fight with Roxas, he did not feel the nobodies presences anymore. Deciding that if Roxas could not defeat whoever the person he was fighting was, Riku used a corridor of darkness to escape the world and report back to DiZ of his partial failure of caturing Roxas but with the boy's demise, what was left for Sora to wake up will return to the sleeping beauty who was taking his sweet time waking up.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Well… that got ugly quickly… I must say, when reading the review by ChilledKitsune, I looked at it thinking that this person is reading my mind… it is very awkward.


End file.
